Database management systems often need to be able to handle a large number of database transactions. This is often the case where database management systems are used by insurance companies, financial services companies, or e-commerce websites. In order to handle a large number of database transactions, database management systems often distribute read transactions to replica tables at a replica node. Database management systems maintain the replica tables by replicating changes from the source tables at a source node to the corresponding replica tables at the replica node. But replicating such changes is slow, especially where a source table is frequently updated. This limits read transaction performance of the database management system and may create a visibility gap between the source tables and the replica tables.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.